Devil May Cry
by Revolv3rRaikoV
Summary: A story I based off of Devil May Cry Threes Styles and Weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
It was dark outside, around three A.M. I couldnt really sleep. I sat there in front of my computer listening to music, letting my mind drift away from me. Living without anyone but my mom in this house, everything is normally quiet, I decided to leave. I threw on my white boots, white sweat pants and sweat shirt along with a white trenchcoat over-top. I picked up my phone and called Bob. Bob is my best friend, we only knew each other for a year here in Virginia before his dad needed to move to Florida for a job, so I call him alot at nine or on the weekends and we talk for hours upon hours.  
"Hey Bob," I 'greeted' him  
"Yeah, what you need? You know, you're probably gonna wake my parents up idiot" he told me.  
"Yeah sorry, I didnt think of it. Just lettin you know I'm on my way to go take the train to Florida, so I'll see you tommorow." I told him.  
"Alright, see ya," he replied.  
"Bye."  
And then we both hung up. I grabbed my wristband and put it on, I called it the 'all-night band' because whenever I had it on my arm, it kept me up as long as I needed, and gave me energy. I grabbed my bookbag, put my Laptop in it which was all I needed my bookbag for really, I grabbed my iPod and cut it on then I grabbed my two weapons; my swords, 'Agni & Rudra' and my shotgun and headed off.  
Now, I may seem like your ever day normal kid, but I'm not, and neither is Bob. We're both half demons, but we hide our powers from our parents and dont normally find use for them at all, it makes life even more dull this way.  
I took a long walk to the train station and got on, it was around four twenty now, and I figured I wouldnt need the wrist band anymore, so I took it off and put it in my bag.  
Five fourty I woke up to loud screams "Holy crap, whats going on?" "Oh my God what is that?!!" Those were some of the things I heard. I had no idea what was going on, I heard footsteps running across the top of the train, and then bullets flying through the metal, it didnt make sense, whoever was doing this was a frickin psycho, why would you wanna hijack a train, the only reason I'm using it is because I paid for it.  
I went from out of my cabin and ran to the back of the train, and got on to the top of it, just like where a good old battle would take place. I pulled out my Cerberus with my shotgun attached to my back, and there he was, in all red, this man who had been following me for a while now. I mean, everywhere I go I can almost feel him around me, it's been goin on since I got my powers. I could tell by now that he was a quicksilver with how quickly he could get around me. Since he had the power to slow down time, it sped him up. But I'm also a trickster, so I also can get around him easily also, but he was a tough opponent.  
"Alright," I said to him as I looked him in the eyes, "I'm freakin sick of seeing you EVERYWHERE I go, so I'm gonna have to end this crap here." I got ready to attack.  
"Ha ha ha" he laughed, "you think its fun following and watching you? Well I'm sick of it too, but its my job, now, it's time to take you out and get this finished." He pulled out a sword I'd never seen before, it was freaking huge, and he had two pistols equipped, like Bobs Ebony and Ivory.  
"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin about" I ran towards him with my weapon in my hand.  
"Son of a-" I murmerd. The son of a gun got right next to me faster than I could even reach him halfway. He threw his sword into his left hand and punched me almost as hard as he could, almost throwing me off of the train, but luckily I regained my balance and jumped as high as I could, equipping my shotgun and jumped over him while shooting, of course he managed to avoid my shots.  
"That the best you got?" He taunted me.  
"...Dangit!" I realized how tired I had gotten after the adrenaline had died out.  
He laughed and started to lecture me, "well, I'm done playing for now, I'll see you again soon though." He dissapeared, like always.  
"Crap!" I punched the train in anger "God I hate him, still, I need to figure out how I can kill him, and what did he mean by 'every person like you is assigned a demon, and an angel'? I was frustrated, I went back into my cabin, the people had finally calmed down by now, I went back to sleep.  
I woke up, it was nine A.M. and the train was stopping. I yawned and waited for the train, and made my departure. I cut my iPod on, put my A&R in my bag, with my shotgun still on my back, looked around and said to myself, 'the worst part about now having a drivers license...' I'm only thirteen, I cant drive, so I had to walk all the way from here to Bobs house, it was about a two hour walk.  
I finally showed up at his house. Everyone was asleep, so I went in Bob's room, dropped down on the floor, and fell asleep. I woke back up at eleven and went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and Bob, notcing me, said, "morning, I'm sure coming here was fun?" He laughed.  
"More 'fun' than usual," I told him as I grabbed apple jacks and all the "neccesesitys" for eating cereal, since I still loved it, "that freaking guy showed up AGAIN, man I'm sick of him."  
"You mean, that quicksilver guy?" He asked, he'd heard about him alot from me, but Bob had never seen him.  
"Yes, maybe your gunslinging will help me beat this guy, we just need to work together." I told him.  
"Very true.." He replied and continued, "so, give me details, what exactly happened?"  
"Alright," I said, "I was in the middle of sleeping when I woke up with everyone yelling and I heard footsteps comming from the top of the train, then bullets came down, hitting down quite a few people, which I dont get why it didnt stop the train..Weird..."  
"That is weird, who knows why they wouldnt, continue" he replied.  
"Then I went up to fight him, he won again, and told me he'd see me again then said 'to everyone like you is assigned a demon and an angel' I didnt quite get that.." I told him.  
"Yeah, well, next time he annoys you, we'll get him for sure." He said.  
I laughed and said, in a sarcastic way, "I'm sure." And continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
So, we hung out for quite a while, writing songs, recording songs, screwing around, we had some good times. And after four nights of stayin up all night and sleepin all day, I was up at five and Bob was actually asleep. I was getting worn out, and about to cut the computer off and sleep when I recieved an message online from someone I didnt know..He said  
"Hey man, sup?"  
"...Nothing. Who is this?" I replied.  
I sat there with no answer for a few minutes, and so I said again  
"Who is this?"  
He finally replied, but with a weird answer. "You'll see, just look for me." Then he signed off, I started to freak, I cut my computer off and laid down on the ground and tried to sleep. After about an hour I fell asleep..  
I woke up, and I wasnt even in Bobs house anymore, I didnt know where it was, I couldnt see, it was dark everywhere. And then I saw a red light growing larger, and then a white one near it, then the darkness just consumed it. And then I woke up. A crapload of thoughts ran through my head, but I did'nt know what to think of it, or even how to explain it, but I chose to ignore it and sat there day-dreaming for a while. After sitting there for so long I got bored and stood up, started walking off to get breakfast when Bob woke up  
He yawned and said, "how long you been up?"  
"Not that long" I replied.  
"Well next time you freakin get up tell me, lol" he told me. Yeah, we use lol outside of computer talk, it's a bad habit, so he threw on black track pants and his black Shady shirt with a white bandanna and I threw on black sweatpants, a white sweatshirt, my dogtags and my black and red new york hat. We sat there eating, not talkin as much as usual, but we're not really morning people.  
"So.." I told him, "I'm leaving again."  
"Where and why?" he asked.  
"Not exactly sure, I wanna find this frickin guy who wont stop stalking me, and face him again." I replied.  
"Well," Bob said, "it's winter break anyway, and a warm one at that.."  
I interuppted, "yeah, the weather has been weird, lol."  
"So, I'm gonna come with you," he said.  
"Alright, well start packin your crap and start gettin ready." I told him, and we went upstairs and packed all of our crap.  
By the time night had fallen, we started setting off. I could feel him nearby, I whispered to Bob _"stop"_ and we both stood there, and he walked in front of us, there was that annoying guy, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
"We meet again," he said  
"...Obviously." I replied  
Bob whispered to me, _"this is him?"  
_"Yes," he answered for himself, "it's me, so, Josh." ((my name is revealed, lol.)) He pointed to Bob, "and you are?"  
"..Bob." Bob answered  
"Ah," he continued, "I wanna show you guys something."  
"...Alright?" I answered, and then out of nowhere, just like in my dream I was in that darkness again, except this time with Bob and that guy with me. "What the freak?..." I said.  
"What?" Bob wondered  
"I've been here before," I replied.  
"Yeah, and there's something I want to explain to you, I, carry your life, and your's too Bob." He said, we both looked at him funny. "Yup," he said, and then light finally entered into the room, and then with that, there was an odd...Screen, it was huge, and there was a keyboard in front of it. He typed in, 'people' and it showed up on the screen as this:  
Name:  
Age:  
Type:  
and then, as random as it was  
Life:  
There was two choices next to "life" and there was  
Live  
or  
Die  
I just stared it for a moment, and then said something  
"...What kind of a fluke is this crap?"  
He laughed and said, "ah, this is no fluke, I can take anyone I want EASILY with this, watch." Another screen appeared and it was of a random person, looked like a swordsmen.  
"This," he said, "is Jack, he's a swordsmen, and a strong one at that...So...Let's get rid of him." He typed in his 'stats'  
Name: Jack  
Age: 18  
Type: Swordsman  
Life: Live, Die  
Obviously, he picked die. And then, out of nowhere this huge sudden apperance of darkness came over him, and grabbed him, and then turned into a huge, towering monster and choked him to death.  
"...Holy frickin crap." I stared and said.  
"Just thought I'd like to show you that," he said and then we were back in the real world, "now, I've tried this before with you once, but it never works, and now, you're going to die." He started to laugh and dissapear.  
Me and Bob looked at each other and saw the darkness and yelled together **"RUN"** We started to run as fast as we could but it got it's grip on us, and then changed form, just like before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**Bob pulled out his Ebony since that's all he could grab and shot the hand gripped on him but it didnt work, just hurt it a little when three guys showed up.  
The first one ran towards the huge, whatever it was, and tore it up with his Nevan and continued doing so. When the other came towards me with his Rebellion and cut the "thing"s wrist so that the hand fell and said  
"Sup, I'm Robert, who are you?"  
"The name's Josh, who are those guys?" I asked him.  
Then one guy doubled himself, equipped his Beowulf and started to take down the other wrist also letting Bob down.  
"The doppleganger is Mike, I'm a Royal Guard, and the SwordsMaster is NaveNinja, but everyone calls him Nave." He told me.  
"Alright, now let's take this thing down," I told Rob and used Air Trick to appear above the un-named whatever it was and cut its head off and it finally quit by then and dissapeared.  
"So..." Nave said.  
"So, you guys are here because?" I asked them.  
"Well, we heard you guys yelling, and the bullets, so we came," Mike said, "and saved your ass as it looks."  
"Well," Bob said, "thanks."  
"But we're good on our own for now," I said to them.  
"From the looks of it, I think you do," Nave said.  
"Well, **We** think you need the help at least," Rob said.  
"Um, yeah," I replied, "so, you guys know what that was?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Rob said.

"So...We're just left with questions.." Bob said. "Now what?"  
"...I'm not very sure..." I replied. "I guess, we wait for that guy to show up again.."  
Then out of nowhere a bunch of demons showed up, dogs, and something like mini-grim repers. We all formed a circle while they formed an even bigger circle around us and started to run towards us. Everyone pulled out their weapons and startin slayin everything around us, with complete ease, the things were quite weak, but they kept appearing out of nowhere, when I looked above us and there he was.  
"You guys handle this, I'm taking him down," I told the group.  
I started running towards the building he was on and jumped up to where he was and stared at him.  
"Now, before you die," I told him, "who are you?"  
"The name's Og, OgCrip" he told me.  
"Alright Og, well get ready to die." I started running towards him with Shotgun and when he attacked me with his sword I blocked it with my gun and kicked his sword out of his hands and into the air, jumped back and equipped my Agne and Rudra. I started running towards the sword and smacked it away from both of us with my A&R and he looked at me pissed off cause he had nothing else on him, I grabbed him and threw him down and then kicked him off of the building and jumped down to him.  
"Finally," I said, "time for you to die."  
"Not yet it isnt" he told me. And then all Og and all of the enemys just dissapeared.  
"..." I sighed, "DANGIT!" I threw my weapon to the ground in anger. "I let him go again!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Pt. One  
**"So, now what?" Bob asked.  
Then we looked over and saw some random guy run by us "OH MY GOD, HELP ME" he screamed and the we saw a bunch of demons running behind him and then they killed him.  
"...Well, I guess we could follow him," I said.  
"Yeah, I mean, we you got nothin else to do" Nave said.  
"Yeah, okay whatever," Bob said.  
"Well, I mean, we could just ignore it," Mike said.  
"True.." I said.  
"But then again, we may have more fun following them," Rob said.  
"Well, I mean, I dont feel like it.." I said.  
"Well, I guess we could just sit here and do nothing," Mike said.  
"That sounds good," I said.  
"No, let's follow them," Bob said.  
"Okay, fine, sure, whatever, fantastic, hooray, yipee, let's go." I said.  
We started following the demons closely behind when we got ready to attack.  
We ran towards them quietly and swiftly cut in through towards the middle, me going first since I could get in the middle the fastest. Once I reached the middle, I spreaded them all out with an attack of my own that knocked 'em back with the wind. We started slaughtering all the demons, attacking from left to right, me and Bob had alot going on too combo-wise, I ran up to him with a line of demons chasing us when we jumped in the air and kicked off of each others feet knocking down the demons like dominos. And Rob Mike and Nave were all packed together in a circle bustin everyone down with mad combos, Rob shot bullets everywhere with his Ak while Nave gave the bullets more air speed using his Nevan for such loud sound that it sped the bullets to catch the demons faster, ((the Nevan is a guitair.))  
After we finished them off, a spirit, or ghost like thing appeared to us from out of the ground and spoke to us.  
"Follow me.." It told us and started to move swiftly away from us into the rubble of the cold and dark city.  
"...Woah, this is...Weird," we all started to chase after it when we found ourselves standing outside of a very very tall building, it was completely destroyed, all the glass was knocked out, and it looked like a place someone may have used for business.  
"So," Nave said, "spirit..Why are we here?" Nave asked.  
"To show you something," it told us.  
We walked into the building and as my foot touched the ground, I saw a flashback of this man...He was african american, and wearing a robe like a priest, it was black like his spiked red and black hair, he also had a white cross painted on his forehead and he had a long beard, he looked in his thirties. He was holding lots of ammo beneath his robe, well, I couldnt tell, but I could feel it. He was holding an Ak and many other guns, killing many people while standing outside of the building, as he walked into the building he started to kill everyone else inside there, he was mass-murdering everyone in and outside of the building, explosives, grenade launchers, he used it all. And as he continued, I fell out of the memory.  
"...What?..." I stood there confused.  
"That was a man named Deo" he continued, "in Greek, that means 'death' my name is AnsIinSait which is 'Unseen Sight' in Greek."  
"...Unseen sight?" Mike asked.  
He sighed and replied, "seeing things that are not there, but have happened before."  
"...So, you're one who shows people the past?" Rob asked him.  
"Yes...Now, walk with me more, I can show you it all," he told us.  
We stepped ahead when it went back to another flashback, there he was shooting everyone, when he found someone he seemed to know, and it led to another flashback.  
Deo and this man were like brothers, they were always together, and did everything and barely ever fought, and the man got sick of being under Deo's control and wanted to be on the same level as him. Deo had everything, the women, the money, the guns, the gangs, and he was sick of it. So when he brought up the topic with Deo, Deo got pissed at him and threw a fit at his so-called 'treason' upon him and they split ways. The man wasnt making enough money on his own, so he got a job there..At the building..Deo was so angry at him that he went to the building and started killing them all.  
It went back to Deo staring at him, the man pulled out a gun.  
"I've been waiting for this for so long," the man said.  
"...I'm sick of you and your crap, DIE!" Deo said to him and they both shot each other but somehow the man missed and Deo only got shot in the arm, so he survived. After taking out the whole building and the people around it, he took out the rest of the state, he was almost un-deafetable, then he just roamed the streets alone.  
**Chapter Five Pt. Two  
**"So...AnslinSait," I said, "what happened to Deo and the man?"  
"Good question," he replied, "and you will learn the answer."  
It the man, being carried off to the hospital and into his grave, another flashback. And then I saw Og, standing overtop of the grave, many years after he died.  
"So...You're probably still haunting this place, but even with that you have no power," he said, "I can give you it." He started to chant a chant to bring him to life and as he arose Og grinned.  
"Why have you brought me here?" He said to Og.  
"You hate Deo, I hate Deo, you have nothing to do, and if you take out Deo you can finally get the rest you need and get out of purgatory. Now, I can grant you life and demonic powers, and you and I can kill Deo."  
"Why would you want to kill him too?" He asked.  
"Because, I lived under Deo's power, and remember how much he dictated it, I want him dead, so, deal?" Og said.  
"Deal." The shook hands and carried on with their evil plan, searching out Deo, but he was nowhere to be found.  
The flashback ended.  
"Who was that man?" Rob asked.  
"Josh and Bob know him...More like now, it." Anslin told us.  
"...Is that man, the shadow that Og has been using?"  
"Exactly the one," he told us, "now that you've learned more about him, I will take my leave, but dont worry, you will see me again." He dissapeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**"So," I said, "now what?..."  
"Well...I say we go looking for Deo," Nave said.  
"But where could he be?" Mike asked.  
I thought for a minute and said, "who knows...Anslin never said where we'd find him."  
Bob sighed, "well then, we wait for Anslin to appear again?"  
"No...We go looking for him," I told him.  
"So, where to then?" Rob asked.  
"To- THE LIBRARY!" I said in jokingly way.  
Then we headed to the library to find out more about this "Anslin" spirit and ways we can summon, or find him. After searching for hours we found a book about ghosts and spirits, and I found Anslin.  
"Hey guys," I called them over, "check this out."  
"Sweet, you found him?" Bob asked.  
"Yup..." I read it out to them, "alright, so, here's what we need to do to find him...  
'In order to summon Anslin to you  
Hades is the place you must go to.  
To get there, you must need great power  
Though with that you may only last an hour  
Follow the star tonight  
The one shining most bright.  
It will lead you to a place  
Where you must face  
And do many tasks  
And after all that  
Maybe you will pass.' Alright, so...A star will just 'appear'?"  
"That's how it seems..." Rob said.

"Alright, well, let's wait 'till night fal, and look for it," Nave said.  
So, we went to a resturant and got food, and chilled out 'till nightfall when we found the star. We started following the star to the tower just like it said, when we stood at the door and there were two guards standing there waiting for us. They were both standing tall, about seven feet, they were both red with wings.  
"...Um...Can we get in, sirs?" Nave said.  
They both looked at us funny and moved away from the door.  
"Uh...Thanks." I said, and we all walked in.  
The whole tower was made of brick, and stood very tall, it looked like it may be a long walk...We entered into the first room, or level, whatever you want to call it. There was someone waiting for us there, he stood very tall, and wore an odd mask with long black clothes on, and held a katana.  
"And you are?...And what's going on?" I said.  
"My name, is of no importance.." The strange figure told us, "you want to see Anslin...Am I correct?"  
"Yes.." Bob said.  
"Well then, in order to meet him, you must reach the top, and in order to do that, you must fight many enemies." He told continued, "so, which one of you wants to take me on first?"  
Rob stood in front of us and said, "I'll take him."  
"Alright...You sure you can take this guy?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, I got him, continue on." He told us, and we went up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**As we continued to walk, we all wondered how Rob was doing...We entered the room of second floor...  
Rob clenched his Rebellion in his right hand, with his left hand near his Ak by his side. Rob and the man stared at each other for a minute, waiting for the other to make a move, then the man ran towards him, he pulled out his Katana and Rob got his Rebellion ready in front of him and got ready to block. The man slung his Katana in front of Rob, almost knocking Robs sword down, Rob regained his balance and swung his sword at the man, he ducked, Rob jumped back before the man could cut him.  
The man continued to throw swings at Rob, Rob threw swings back, forward and back, there seemed to be no end but then Rob got knocked down to the ground, he held his chest, breathing hard.  
"You're tougher than I expected," the man told him.  
"Heh, thanks," Rob took a deep breath, "now, before I kill you, what's your name?"  
"My name..." He said, "is Shan, it's greek for 'shun'. As a kid...My parents hated me, that's why I gave myself this name."  
"...Why would your parents hate you?" Rob asked him.  
"Why would I wear this mask?" He replied with another question.  
"Hm..." Rob thought.  
"Now, let's continue to fight, I'm sick of talking," he said and started running towards Rob.  
He swung at Robs head but Rob ducked, knocking Shan over him, turning around quickly, Rob tried get a strike on Shan, but Shan quickly jumped over and behind Rob. So, Rob pulled out his Ak-47  
"Are you really going to use that in a room as small as this?" Shan asked him.  
Rob didnt answer and started to shoot his Ak straight at him, Shan knew what was coming and started moving around avoiding the bullets, could he have been a QuickSilver?  
"Dangit!" Rob yelled and threw down his Ak, he'd used up all of his bullets. Rob had no ideas left, he just stared at Shan.  
"Heh," Shan said, "now what are you gonna do?"  
Rob got annoyed at his taunting and Robs seemingly weakness, Rob started running towards Shan, swinging as quickly as he could, but Shan always seemed to be able to avoid it. Shan started to fight back after a while of taunting and dodging, as Rob swung his sword at him, aiming for the head, Shan cut Rob in the left arm.  
Rob yelled, "AGHH!! DANGIT!" Shan backed off and watched Rob in his misery, Rob fell to the floor, Shan could have taken him down from here, but he wanted to watch him hurt for a while.  
Rob started to grin even through his pain, "ya know.." He laughed, "it's a good thing," he stood up, "that I'm ambidextrious," he threw his arm in his right hand.  
Shan stared at him, suprised and said, "I admire your preserverence."  
Rob started swinging even harder, but this time at Shans weak spot, his legs and his feet, Rob knew that if he could get his legs down he would have him beaten. Rob finally got Shan's left leg and Shan fell to the ground in pain.  
"HA! What now Shan?!" Rob taunted him, and got close to him, ready to end Shans life.  
Shan stood up only on his right leg very quickly, trying so hard to keep surviving. Since he stood up so quickly, Rob wasnt prepared and he knocked robbed down to his knees.  
"If I die, so do you," Shan told Rob. Shan grasped his sword and thrust it into Robs chest, then pulled it out and fell to the ground, and so did Rob.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey to all of you actually reading, I'd like to thank you for reading all of my crap, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
I'm gonna give you all a heads up from here.  
I'm working on another story, and it's very good so far ((well, my idea is,)) I've already got an ending for it, which leads to even another story. I'm sure if you like this, you will LOVE this story and my idea for it, and you're going to be very suprised by how I chose to end these stories, so keep up with all of this and look for my next story, now back to the story.  
"Welcome, welcome" the shadow greeted us.  
"Uh, hey.." Nave said.  
"So," I asked everyone, "who's going to take this guy?"  
The man turned around and pointed at Mike, "him, what's you're name?" The man was wearing clothes exactly like the man before, just without a mask and gloves, he was a bit shorter than the other man, but was very muscular, he carried an axe and that was all he had.  
"Well then..." Bob said, "I guess it's setteled, good luck."  
Mike looked at Bob and said, "thanks, my name's Mike, your name is?" Everyone started to walk into the next set of stairs.  
"The name's Kreg" he told me, "I'm one of the only people you'll meet who doesent have some name from another language," he laughed.  
Mike laughed with him, "well, let's not get too close as he friends" he laughed again and said, "well, I guess I gotta take you out then?"  
"Yeah, let's go." He pulled out his oversized axe and held it with both hands. Mike equipped his BeoWulf ((the BeoWulf is a set of glvoes and boots,)) and doppleganged himself ((made another copy of himself)) and started running towards Kreg. Mike jumped towards Kreg and tried kicking him but Kregs axe hit his boot instead, and since his boots were made of metal all it did was knock him down. Mike backflipped away from him, planning his next attack but then Kreg ran towards him and swung at his doppleganger, knocking it out, the doppleganger was helping Rob much here, though it was pointless for Kreg to take him out.  
Kreg turned towards Mike and swung at him, Mike jumped up and landed on his huge axe jumping towards him getting him hit a few times in the chest, Mike backflipped off, somehow he held himself on Kregs chest, Mike had the upperhand. Kreg threw down the axe and tackled down Mike, Mike managed to hold his ground and throw him off, but he was too worn out for when Kreg did it again. This time Mike fell, and fell hard, he picked himself up.  
"Well then, I guess, I'll have to finish this," he took a breath, "with my newest trick." Kreg prepared himself for an attack, Mike ran straight towards him as quickly as he could, in the middle of it summoning three dopplegangers, he jumped up into the air.  
One doppleganger ran down and tackled Kreg to the ground. The next picked him up, spun him, and threw him into the air, these were quite strong dopplegangers. Then, Mike kicked him as hard as he could into the wall, knocking Kreg down and out.  
"Well," Mike said, "I guess that's that." He fell to his knees, taking a breather. "Let's go catch up to the guys," he regained the dopplegangers, very weak from having to use so much energy on that attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**We'd made it to the next floor, at last.  
Mike and Rob had both been finished as it seemed, there was too much going through our heads to worry about them, though thoughts about them still kept us occupied as we walked. There he stood, it was him again, Og.  
"Welcome, welcome" he greeted us laughing, "aww, too bad, only a few of you made it out alive."  
"Screw you Og," Bob said when the shadow appeared out of nowhere and threw him against a wall, it seemed Og had better control of it now, not good. Someone stood behind him, looking the other way from us, just sitting there, I kept looking at him, when I said  
"Who are you? Who is that?" I yelled. He stood up and looked back at us, I was frightened to see who it was, it was him, Deo.  
"So, this is who you've been look-" Og was interupted  
"Shutup, I can talk for myself," Deo said and started walking towards us, "so, you know about me then? How, and how did you find this place."  
"Um..." I looked at him, scared, "a ghost named Anslin told us-"  
"ANSLIN" Og yelled and the shadow let go of Bob and came next to Og, "that psycho? What has he told you?!"  
Bob laughed at Og's anger and told him, "he told us everything."  
"Well, he showed us everything" Nave said, "just about."  
"And you found the book..." Deo said.  
"Yeah, how come it just KNEW the star was gonna be there for us? It didnt make sense." I asked.  
"Cause," Anslin appeared out of nowhere and stood next to us, "it wasnt real," he showed the book in his hands and it dissapeared, "I wrote it, especially for you guys, I even faked the star."  
"Oh...So that's another reason why they call you Anslin.." Nave pointed out.  
"ANSLIN!" Deo yelled and started charging towards him when Og stopped him.  
"Wait," Og said, "why are you here?"  
"For this," Anslin threw me a large case, I didn't know what it was exactly, "you'll need it, but dont open it 'till the time seems right."  
"Huh?" I looked at Anslin, about to ask him a series of questions most likely when he dissapeared.  
"Dangit! Good job Og," Deo said, "he got away!"  
"Dont worry, we have these guys to kill" Og laughed and gave the orders, "Deo, you take Josh, I'll take Bob, Shadow, you take Nave."  
The shadow turned into the form of Nave somehow and pulled out the weapon as him, and ran towards him, when Og charged towards Bob also. I looked at Deo, waiting for him to attack me, but he did nothing of the kind for some reason, he just stared at me,  
"I don't like the look in your eyes" he told me.  
"I hate the look in yours," I laughed, "now, are we going to fight, or just stand here?"  
Deo ran towards me when he pulled out his sword, he knocked me out of the tower and onto another high building, Nave was pushed out the other side and onto the ground, and Bob and it seemed to be Bob and Og's turn to fight at the top floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bob pulled out his Cerberus and looked at Og, "I'm gonna take you out quicker than you can say 'Og likes men' " Og looked at him, angered at this for some reason and started running towards Bob for an attack when he dissapeared, Bob looked around confused, Og showed up behind him and kicked him across the building. Bob stood up

"How'd you do that?" He asked, Og didn't reply, he just kept running, why wasn't Og talking? Who knows. Bob stood up ready for an attack, pulled out his E.A.I. and shot everywhere when Og dissapeared, Og tried pulling the same thing, but this time it didn't work, he fell down after getting shot deathly.

Josh stared at Deo

"You're sick" Josh told him

Deo looked at him, angered and said, "if you only knew the truth about what **REALLY** happened"

"I know what happened" Josh looked at him and pulled out his Agni and Rudri "and that's no excuse." Josh ran towards Deo, throwing around his A.A.I.'s like some kinda psycho, he was very angry at Deo, and he gave it all he had. Deo cast himself off of the building, when Josh looked over the building, confused, he continued to look. Then the sand and dirt on the ground started to rise up and towards Josh and it formed into a hand, grabbing him, and holding him tightly enough to choke him, Josh shot through it, but it didn't work. The hand dropped Josh and he started falling to the ground, Nave, seeing this, had to help. He ran away from his opponent and towards Josh, he jumped up as high as he could and caught Josh, somehow they landed safely, but the ground wasn't safe enough. Now that Nave and Josh were together, they had two enemies to deal with, Nave was staring at Deo back to back with Josh who was staring at the shadow

"What do we do?" Asked Nave.

"I'm..." Josh thought for a minute, "not sure..." Deo started running towards Nave and the shadow dissapeared

"WELL THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK" Nave said, started to get scared.

"I got it!" Josh ran away.

"WAIT, WHAT THE?!!" Nave was angered, how could he leave him like this, Nave started to run. The shadow apperead behind Nave and grasped him, he started to freak, Deo appeared in front of him;

"Ha ha," Deo laughed, "got you now" he started to laugh more and he started jumping up to help Og since the shadow had it under control. The shadow gripped Nave tighter. Bob continued to do the same process with Og untill they were worn out when Deo showed up, Deo, still having energy, started punching Bob furiously. Bob took the hits trying to stand the pain, Nave continued gasping for his life, Josh continued hiding and running. Deo finished, Bob stood up, with a bloodyed face, looking at Deo. Deo continued punching him, but this time Bob wouldn't take it, when Deo stopped for breath, he pulled his guns out and started shooting him with all of his bullets.

Deo knocked him down and it had all seemed to hopeless for Nave and Bob, now Josh on the other hand seemed fine.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I quit writing for so long my fans, ((lol, or just Bliss)) but I got really caught up with girls and school and stuff and had to stop for a while. But I'm back.**_

_**Now I never proof read through this so it may not be good, but you should enjoy.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Bob laid back against the wall hopelessly, still breathing, but barely, Nave was gasping for breath, and they were both thinking the saem thing, "where is Josh at?" Deo started to laugh, and started to say "just when you need him, he leaves you," he continued to laugh at their hopelessness. Then suddendly, out of nowhere, Josh appeared, and with Rob and Mike by his side, then they all pulled out their weapons and Josh yelled, "HA HA, WHAT NOW SUCKAS?!!" He started laughing and pointed Rob towards Nave's position, "Mike, you follow me, Rob, save Nave" Rob started to run towards the shadow holding him and Josh and Mike went to go save Bob.

"Wait...What? They were killed!!" Deo yelled.

"That's how it seemed isn't it?" Mike started laughing, "I'll take Og, you take Deo."

"Gotcha, good luck," Josh replied, and with that, another climax began.

Josh and Deo stared at each other, Deo was getting pissed here and Josh was trying to hold back his laugh, Deo started running towards Josh and started shooting, Josh just dodged the bullets. It was easy since Deo had no control of his own temper, Josh tripped him up and Deo landed behind him. Josh then looked at him for a minute, Deo was out like a light for some reason, must've been so worn out from the battle, Josh was kinda suprised actually.

Bob ran down to Josh and looked at him, "kill him?" He asked Josh.

"No," Josh replied, "I have questions for him," Josh looked at Deo and picked him up, "let's go," he started running off and Bob followed. But don't worry, I'll go back a little bit so you guys can see what happened for Rob and Nave and for Mike and Og. Rob started running towards the hand grasping Nave and jumped on top of it and started blasting it with his bullets, and then the hand dissapeared. Rob looked around, thinking 'what the?' And they both looked up, and it was in the air, but this time, not as a hand but as a real human. Rob looked at him for a moment, and then at Nave, they both saw Josh and Bob running and started running with them. Mike was throwing all he could against Og and was wearing him down easily, kicks and punches were just enough to go against Og's sword, Bob saw that Deo was knocked out and figured Mike was fine, so ran towards Josh. Mike started doin crazy kicks against Og, he pulled a spin kick and knocked Og down by hitting his head, Og stood up bleeding badly, and angered, he ran towards Mike when Mike saw everyone leaving. Mike prepared himself, jumped up, did a backflip so Og ran underneath him but Mike pulled another spin kick and knocked Og out, then started running to the rest of the group.


End file.
